censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Batman Forever
Batman Forever is a American superhero movie that is part of the Batman franchise. The movie was made by Warner Brothers. The movie was released in June 16, 1995. Due to the movie targeting a PG rating the BBFC censored the movie, violence was toned down. Censorship UK Censorship *The scene that shows Batman picking up the Batman torch was cut. *The scene where Two Face saying "Maybe, maybe not you could say we're two minds on the subject. Are you a gambling man?" was cut. *The close up on the security guards face was cut. *The scene that shows Two Face's disfigured face was shortened. *The scene that shows Two Face laughing was cut. *The scene where Two Face says "Nothing better than to live in a Bat trap!" was cut. *The scene where Two Face says "Kill the Bat!" was modified for the BBFC release. In the BBFC version the words "kill the bat" were muted. *The scene that shows Two Face laughing was cut. *The scene where Two Face says "Bast him!" was cut. *The scene that shows the goons firing their machine guns was shortened. *The scene that shows Two Face running away was cut. *The scene that shows Batman kicking a thug in the stomach was cut. *The scene that shows Batman flipping over the thug that he kicked, and then kicking his torso was cut. *The scene that shows Batman and one of the goons fighting each other was shortened. *The scene that shows Batman head butting one of the thugs was cut. *The scene that shows Batman kicking one of the thug's stomach was cut. *The scene that shows Batman kicking a thug in the face was cut. *The scene that shows Two Face laughing, while he is on the radio was shortened. *The scene that shows Two Face talking about acid was cut. *The scene where Two Face laughs, and says "This'll fix him!" was shortened. *The scene that shows Two Face laughing before the helicopter goes through a sign was shortened. *The scene that shows Two Face shooting at the helicopter was shortened, any time a bullet hit the pilot was cut. *The scene that shows Fred falling out of the window was cut. *The scene that shows Fred seeing the water below him, and is terrified was cut. *The scene where the Riddle makes sarcastic comments about firing Fred was cut. *The scene that shows two armed thugs entering the circus was cut. *The scene where Two Face says "Our new act is for your personal amazement; we call it - Massacre Under The Big Top!" was cut. *The scene where Two Face reply's to mayor "Batman, busied, broken, bleeding. In a word, dead!" was cut. *The scene that shows Bruce Wayne killing one of the thugs was cut. *The scene where Two Face flips a coin, and says "Our kind of day." was cut. *The scene that shows Bruce Wayne flipping a thug over, and punching him in the gut was cut. *The scene that shows Two Face accidently killing two of his men was cut. *The scene that shows Robin head butting Two Face was cut. Where to find it uncensored There is no completely uncensored version, but the American version is the least censored version. Category:Needs image Category:Movies Category:UK censorship